


Simply Come Dancing

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol





	Simply Come Dancing

_**Simply Come Dancing**_  
 

"Shit!" Jack heard Owen exclaim as he tested their newest find. "What's up?" he asked the medic. "Well, I still have no idea what this is," he gestured to the disco ball looking object that had caused the latest rift alert, "but the glitter on it isn't merely for decoration. It’s a pretty powerful drug. If I had to guess, I’d say it was a party drug, like Ecstasy. Maybe a little more hallucinogenic, like LSD. It’s definitely been engineered to make you feel good.”  
“Ok. Well that doesn’t sound too bad. Not life threatening or anything, is it?”  
“No. It shouldn’t be.”  
“So what’s the problem? We have it contained.”  
“The problem is that I think Teaboy may have been compromised. He did wear gloves, but even so, this glitter gets everywhere. That’s why I haven’t taken it out of the containment unit yet and why I’m wearing a mask. Also, he left about half an hour ago, which is unusually early for him.”  
“And he didn’t say goodbye...” Jack added with concern, “I’ll find him.”

Jack went directly to his office and pulled up the tracking device in Ianto’s phone. It took only seconds for the location to show up on his screen. The small blinking dot was in an area that he was quite familiar with. He smiled to himself as he recalled some of the good times he had in many of the clubs in this part of the city. It had been a long time since he’d been dancing. Certainly not since he’d became the leader of Torchwood 3, and probably not for years before that. Still, how much could have changed since then? Dancing was dancing. He’d been through more than 100 years of it and if he could survive the 1970’s, he could handle it now.

Jack hopped into the SUV and headed toward the blinking dot that represented Ianto. It only took him a few minutes to reach the city centre. He stood in front of brick building shaking his head at his PDA. He hated this place.

Clwb Ifor Bach had been here when he’d been into scene. They wouldn’t let him in back then, because he didn’t speak Welsh. No one here was impressed by his flirting or perfect smile. He’d talked his way into top-secret facilities, into the knickers of royalty and clergy (sometimes both)! No one turned away Captain Jack Harkness. He fumed at the memories.

He took a deep breath and joined the short queue to the door, ready for an argument. He’d use his Torchwood status, if he had to. This time, he really was there on business.  
“Noswaith dda,” the doorman said.  
“Hi,” he said blandly, “How much to get in?”  
“£5.”  
Jack handed over the money with none of his usual banter. He was glad that at least they didn’t expect him to be able to speak Welsh anymore, but the doorman was obviously amused by his presence.  
Jack shook it off and went inside. Getting into a fight would slow him down and he really needed to find Ianto.

It was a young indie crowd that filled the nearly dingy club. It certainly was a far cry from the clubs that had expensive, ridiculously-named drinks and over-polished everything. This place was a dive. He didn’t know how to fit in here. The fact that he looked at least 10 years older than most of the crowd, didn’t help him feel at home either. He just wanted to find Ianto and get the hell out of here.

He was rarely more thankful for the tricked out PDA, than he was at this moment. There was no way he’d find Ianto in this crowd. He didn’t even know what floor to start with. To be honest, he had no idea what kind of music Ianto enjoyed. He would have never guessed that he would be in a place like this.

He followed the signal to the top floor. Loud aggressive music was pounding all around him. He could narrow down Ianto’s whereabouts to a section of the floor but beyond that, he needed to search the old fashion way, with his eyes.

His gaze passed over Ianto twice before he recognized him and when he did, he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Gone were the suit and the pristine appearance that he’d come to associate with his lover. In its place was a young man in snug jeans and a fitted t-shirt dancing with total abandon.  
 _  
How can I tell if he’s dancing alone or with one of the girls by his side? That’s if you can even call this dancing. There’s no form or structure, just vague moving to the music. How can you sweep someone off their feet like this?_ Jack wondered.

Jack pushed his way through the crowd and up to Ianto. He moved in behind him and spoke into his ear. “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” Ianto jumped and turned around immediately. “Jack?” he asked, looking truly puzzled. Jack flashed him a large flirtatious grin as he eased him off the dance floor to a quieter spot.

Ianto blinked multiple times at Jack before closing his eyes and shaking his head. When he opened them again, he stared at Jack with disbelief. “But you can’t be here. This is my life before Torchwood. Before Lisa. Even before mam died. I used to come here all the time. I loved this place. It wasn’t posh or flash; it was real. I belonged here.”

He looked so innocent without the ability to hide himself behind all of his carefully constructed barriers. Normally, even his masks wore masks. And even though Jack could get past some of his defenses, he’d never seen him this emotionally naked before. It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Ianto reached out to touch Jack’s face, testing if he was real. Jack held Ianto’s hand against his cheek and smiled warmly. “I am here Ianto. I’m really here.”  
Ianto’s face screwed up in concentration, obviously trying to reconcile his past and present. Jack had to bite his cheek not to laugh at his expression. _Those alien drugs must be pretty good,_ Jack thought.

All of a sudden, Ianto’s eyes brightened and he smiled broadly. “I got it! This is a dream. I’m taking all of my favorite bits and combining them. Part of me wants to go back to being 17, but now that I know you, I wouldn’t happy without you. So my subconscious brought you along, I guess because…” he told Jack, looking at him with shining eyes.  
“So if this is your dream, what do we do now?” Jack cut him off before he said anything he might regret in the morning. He wasn’t sure what this thing he and Ianto had was, but it knew what it wasn’t. And it wasn’t based on talking about feelings. Not with words anyway.

“We dance! I’ve always wanted to go dancing with you,” he said matter of factly.  
“You never said. Why didn’t you ever say so? I would’ve taken you.”  
“I don’t know. I was always afraid I’d chicken out once we got there. You know I don’t do _public_. It makes me uncomfortable. But I can do it now,” Ianto explains as he grabs Jack’s hand and tries to lead him back to the dance floor. Jack doesn’t budge. “What’s wrong, Jack? Don’t you want to dance with me?” he pouts adorably. 

“I do, Ianto. I really do. But this place,” he gestures broadly with his hand at the throngs of people bouncing around each other, but not really touching, “is not my scene. I do know a place where we can dance and no one would notice us. It’s just a short walk from here. Assuming it still exists. It’s been a while since I’ve been out…”

20 minutes later, they stood outside Exit. “We’re at the entrance to Exit!” Ianto exclaimed. He thought this was quite amusing. Jack smiled indulgently as he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.  
Once inside Ianto looked around at the writhing bodies with wide eyes. “I think it’s a gay club,” he whispered loudly in Jack’s ear.  
“Yeah, I know. I thought we’d attract less attention here.” Of course everyone was staring at the two striking men that had just entered the club. A fact that didn’t escape Jack and, judging by the incredulous look on his face, it hadn’t escaped Ianto’s notice either. “We’ll maybe not less _attention,_ exactly, but we won’t be out of place. Let me go check our coats.”

In the few minutes that Jack was gone, Ianto had moved.  
 _Where the hell is he? I know I left him right here. He’s in no state to go wandering on his own!_  
Jack realized that he might be overreacting a bit, as he scanned the crowd in panic. Luckily, Ianto hadn’t gone far. He was only a few feet away on the dance floor. Two attractive men, one blond and one brunette, were dancing with him, but he wasn’t really dancing with them. He was in his own world moving to the music, his eyes closed and his body swaying seductively.

 _He is so sexy like this. Gracefully rocking with the beat, his body infused with pleasure. The freedom to feel openly. I wonder what it would be like to make love to him like this…_  
Jack’s thoughts were cut short as the blond with Ianto reached out to grab his hip, startling him for a moment. Ianto’s eyes swept the room, finding Jack’s staring back at him. He smiled broadly at Jack, as the man pressed himself close; too close, in Jack’s opinion. It was time to break this party up.

Jack sauntered up to the group, never breaking eye contact with Ianto. “Hi Jack!” Ianto beamed, when Jack was close, causing the other two men to turned to look at him. He nodded to them before wedging himself between the blond and Ianto. “I hope you don’t mind if I cut in,” he said loudly with a wink, as he pulled Ianto flush against his body. Ianto moaned in his ear as he felt every inch of himself pressed against the heat of his lover. The other men, though disappointed, took the hint and moved away.

Jack put his hands on Ianto’s hips and yanked him even closer. “Mmm, Jack,” Ianto groaned, and ground into him to the beat of the heavy bass. Long elegant fingers worked their way down the muscles of Jack’s broad back before settling on his ass with a squeeze. Soft pink lips latched onto his neck and sucked eagerly. Jack didn’t have to feel Ianto’s erection thrusting into his hip rhythmically, to know how aroused his lover was, but it was a nice bonus. Soon, Ianto was attacking his mouth with savage hunger, moaning and growling loudly. The delicious smell of Ianto’s arousal was driving him wild and though he knew he should pull away and get them to somewhere more private, he also knew it wasn’t going to happen. He thought of dragging Ianto to the loo for a quick shag, but he didn’t think he could uncoil Ianto, who was currently licking his neck, for long enough to get there. People were watching them and who could blame them? They were beautiful together, especially Ianto, all blissed out and radiating his need unabashedly. Jack couldn’t stop staring at him. Ianto’s dilated eyes met his and begged wordlessly for more. He slid his leg in between the younger man’s, grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer. He could feel the heat of Ianto’s erection burning into his hip and pushed back against the pressure as they moved to the music. Ianto moaned loudly, fingers scrambling for purchase on Jack’s lower back trying to find more friction. Jack was thankful for the almost too loud music that covered Ianto’ cries as he rubbed himself against him. Mouths ate at each other hungrily and hands gripped a little too tightly, but Ianto never lost his rhythm, feeling it pulsing deep within him. Ianto pulled back from their kiss, gasping. With just one look, Jack could tell his lover was past the point of no return. He embraced him tighter and moved more forcefully against him. He could smell his climax coming in the pheromones drifting off of Ianto moments before feeling his whole body tense up and his swollen pink lips form a perfect “o” of surprise. Jack held him up as his body pulsed with a new rhythm, and he buried his face in Jack’s neck crying out loudly.  
The captain led the dazed, slightly damp, Ianto to a seat near the coat check, ignoring the impressed leers from the other patrons. For a moment, he thought they might applaud. “You sit here for a minute, ok. I’m just going to get our coats and take you home.” Finally gaining coherency, he replied, “Ok, but I don’t want the night to end yet.”  
“Oh don’t you worry. Our night is just getting started.”


End file.
